Dress Up Key
The are the main collectible items in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. The Dress Up Keys come in the Cures respective theme colors and also look like their outfits. They can also be used to activate the girls transformation when inserted into the Princess Perfume. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. The Keys are used by the Cures to change into their Mode Elegant in order to perform finishers. Abilities The keys can unlock the Princess Perfumes to enable transforming into Pretty Cure, as well as changing into Mode Elegant in order to purify the enemies. They are also able to free people whose dreams have been locked up by Dys Dark. The Elegant Rose Key, Ice Key and Luna Key are used with the Crystal Princess Rods to perform the attack Trinity Lumiere. The Miracle Lily Key, Bubble Key and Shooting Star Key are used to perform Trinity Explosion. Cure Flora uses her Crystal Princess Rod with the Rose Key to perform Rose Tourbillon, and the Lily Key to perform Lys Tourbillon. Cure Mermaid uses her Crystal Princess Rod with the Ice Key to perform Frozen Ripple, and the Bubble Key to perform Bubble Ripple. Cure Twinkle uses her Crystal Princess Rod with the Luna Key to perform Full Moon Humming, and the Shooting Star Key to perform Meteor Humming. Cure Scarlet uses her Scarlet Violin with the Phoenix Key to perform Phoenix Blaze, the Hanabi Key for Scarlet Illusion as well as Scarlet Spark, and her transformation key to perform Scarlet Flame. In the movie Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪, there is also the All Stars Dress Up Key that activates the Mode Elegant Primavera (the Italian word for "spring") for the Princess Cures, this is an upgraded Mode Elegant. They can use the finisher "Rainbow Tornado" in this form. Dyspear, the main villain, also created her sinister version of the keys, the Black Dress Up Keys, for Twilight. Her first one can power up the Three Musketeers to create more powerful Zetsuborgs. The second a purple key which Twilight inserts inside her butterfly staff to trap victims inside a mirror-like frame which she can draw out their despair. This key also has the ability to scatter cross or sword-like objects that burn anyone that it came in contact with. Last is a blue key which can corrupt a Princess Perfume, and then allow Twilight to transform into the Black Princess, a powerful transformation that rivals the power of the Pretty Cures. With the three combined, Black Princess can enter Mode Elegant and fight on equal terms with Trinity Explosion. Trivia *The first opening shows a golden Dress Up Key, hinting that it might be the Cure's source of powering up halfway through the season. *There are 12 Dress Up Keys, which was revealed by Prince Kanata. **However, with Cure Scarlet's Dress Up Keys, which awakened into true Pretty Cure Dress Up Keys from the previous Black Dress Up Keys, plus her Premium Sun Dress Up Key, there are a total of 16 keys. **At the beginning of the second opening, which appeared for the first time in GPPC26, 17 lights are representing the Dress Up Keys, so there may be more keys appearing later in the season. Gallery The Golden Dress Up Key in The OP.png|The golden Dress Up Key in the opening. Flora With Her Dress Up Key.jpg|Cure Flora's Dress Up Key Mermaid_DUK.jpg|Cure Mermaid's Dress Up Key Twinkle With Her Dress Up Key.jpg|Cure Twinkle's Dress Up Key ScarletWithKey.jpg|Cure Scarlet's Dress Up Key The three Dress Up Keys.png|Silhouettes of the three main Dress Up Keys Flora's Dress up Key Added to Her Dress.png|Flora's Dress Up Key on her dress. Mermaid's Dress Up Key Added to Her Dress.png|Mermaid's Dress Up Key on her dress. Twinkle's Dress Up Key added to her Dress.png|Twinkle's Dress Up Key on her dress. SpecialDressupKey.jpg|The Special Dress Up Key in Haru no Carnival♪ Flora's_Rose_Key.jpg|A close-up of Cure Flora's Rose Dress Up Key Mermaid_holding_her_Ice_Key.jpg|Cure Mermaid holding her Ice Dress Up Key Twinke's_Lunar_Key.jpg|A close-up of Cure Twinkle's Lunar Dress Up Key Cure Mermaid's Ice Key.png|Cure Mermaid's Ice Dress Up Key Rose Key.png|Rose Key during Trinity Lumiere Ice Key.png|Ice Key during Trinity Lumiere Luna Key.png|Luna Key during Trinity Lumiere BlackDressUpKey.jpg|Twilight with her black Dress Up Key Mermaid holding The Bubble DUK.jpg|Mermaid holds up her new Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key Twinkle's Shooting Star DUK in Episode 17.jpg|Twinkle showing her Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key LilyDressUpKey.jpg|Cure Flora holding her Miracle Lily Dress Up Key Lily.png|Miracle Lily Dress Up Key during Trinity Explosion Bubble.png|Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key during Trinity Explosion Shooting Star.png|Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key during Trinity Explosion All Nine DUK.png|All nine of the Dress Up Keys in episode 20. TwilightsNewKey-0.jpg|Twilight's second Dress Up Key Llave de Vestir.jpg|Twilight's third Dress Up Key All 3 of Flora's Dress Up Keys.png|All 3 of Flora's Dress Up Keys All 3 of Mermaid's Dress Up Keys.png|All 3 of Mermaid's Dress Up Key All 3 of Twinkle's Dress Up Key.png|All 3 of Twinkle's Dress Up Keys Scarlett's_Keys_appear.jpg|All of Scarlet's Dress Up Keys Dark Keys.jpg|All of Twilight's Keys Scarletkey.jpg|Scarlet's Transformation Key Haanabi.jpg|Hanabi Dress Up Key Phoenix.jpg|Miracle Phoenix Dress Up Key Exchange Mode During Haru no Carnvial.png|Cure Flora inserting the Primavera Dress Up Key TwelveDressUpKeys.jpg|All twelve Dress Up Keys in episode 24. All Four DUK in Episode 27 Exchange Mode.png|The four Miracle Dress Up Keys inserted in episode 27. New Dress Key.jpg|The Premium Sun Dress Up Key Caged_DUK.jpg|The 9 Dress Up Keys in a cage Haruka%27s_Forth_DUK.jpg|The Sakura Dress Up Key Category:Items Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure